Chuck vs Sarah's Surprise
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: Two shot Valentine's day collab with coreymon77. Full of fluffy goodness and Chuck/Sarah of course. How do you surprise a spy who hates surprises? Find out in Chuck vs Sarah's Surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Chuck vs. Sarah's Surprise**

**A/N: Hey there everyone, it's coreymon77 again. So, about a week ago, HHr and I were talking when I mentioned that Valentine's Day (or Singles Awareness Day for the lonely and bitter crowd, such as myself :P ) was coming up and asked if she wanted to write a Chuck and Sarah V-Day story, since not only is this their first Valentine's Day together, but they are also now engaged (:D). She said okay, so off we went. This two-part story is what resulted. Enjoy and please, remember to review!**

**A/N 2: As hard as coreymon77 and I have worked on this story, I figured at least Part One should be up today. Part two would've also been up, but unforeseeable circumstances arose and that changed. I will say it's around 95 percent complete so it should be up by tomorrow, Wednesday at the latest. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy. You may need to make appointments for the dentist afterwards, because this is the Fluffiest thing I have ever had the pleasure of co-writing. Hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

Chuck slowly opened his eyes, as per his usual every morning since Sarah and he got together, but even more so since Sarah said yes to his proposal. He took everything in, the feeling of her wrapped in his arms, looking down at her head which rested on his chest, to the small smile that adorned her face since the first morning they woke in each other's arms. Today was a very special day, but he still needed to prepare some things, so sadly that meant leaving this bed and Sarah to go finish what he had planned for them today. First things first, he had to get the day started off, so he gently removed himself from Sarah's grasp, freezing once when she sighed but relaxed when he realized she wasn't awake. He placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling going into the kitchen and making her breakfast. When he was finished he gathered everything on a tray and grabbed the roses, carrying it to their room. Setting the tray down on the desk he placed one rose on the tray and pulled the petals off the rest of the flowers and scattered them across the bed. "Time to wake up my sleeping beauty," he whispered, taking one of the petals and laying down beside her once again.

Sarah woke up to the feeling of something rubbing on her face. Her nose scrunched up and she snuggled deeper into the bed. Wait the bed. Where was Chuck? She was sure she fell asleep with her head resting on him last night. She slowly opened her eyes and saw where Chuck was. He was lying beside her propped up on his arm. The something she felt on her face was a rose petal. The bed was covered in them and Chuck was rubbing one over her face.

"Good morning beautiful. Happy Valentine's Day," Chuck said running the petal down her arm.

She smiled, "Happy Valentine's Day Chuck. C'mere," she pulled him to her kissing him deeply. Running her fingers through his hair, she held him closer to her. Never again would she ever take anything for granted, almost losing Chuck, because of her own decisions this time, really hit her. She could have been gone from him for years. Berating herself for thinking of what could have been instead of what was happening right now, she deepened the kiss even more by rolling onto her back and pulling Chuck on top of her, needing to feel that comforting weight, to help chase away the inner thoughts that she couldn't help but feel. She ran her hand up under his shirt and she felt him shiver when the cool metal of her ring came across his back. Her ring. The ring Chuck gave her, in the hospital when new life was being born. No words were needed between them in that moment when he stood up from his spot beside her and gave her such an intense look when he knelt down on one knee and opened the box, she sat up straight. She just nodded her head slightly and slid down in front of him, grabbing his face in her hands and kissed him intensely.

Chuck's phone alarm went off and he pulled away from Sarah reluctantly. "I have to get ready,"

Sarah frowned, "Why?" She tried to entice him back to her by kissing his neck and making her way up to his ear lobe, lightly nibbling on it.

Chuck's voice faltered a bit and his eyes fluttered closed. "I-I uh have to go into work sweetie." And he pulled away from her again pushing himself up on his arms. "I do have to go,"

This time she pouted, "But it's our first Valentine's Day together. As a real couple," She said and then flipped him over and straddled his waist. "So why don't you stay here with me. I promise I'll make it worth your while," she added giving him a smoldering stare.

"Oh boy, that does sound really Really tempting," she cut him off, pressing her lips to his. His hand came up to the back of her neck and the other resting on her back. He almost gave in, but he had to remind himself what he had to do today and he used her distraction to roll them over so he was on top of her again, then he got up before her legs could wrap around his back.

"Chuck," Sarah groaned.

"I know I know. And I promise I will make it up to you tonight," Chuck said trying to placate her while getting ready.

"What's tonight?" Sarah asked propping herself up on her forearms.

Chuck paused with tying his tie and looked back at her. "Well if I told you now that would ruin the fun," he said with a teasing flirty grin.

She got up off the bed and straightened his tie. "What's tonight Chuck?" She asked again

He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her to him. "I just want to do something special for us tonight. I think after all we've been through, we deserve to have a special night."

Sarah sighed and looked into his eyes, "Okay Chuck. I trust you, I love you. So... surprise me," She knew it was worth it when she saw his eyes light up. She laughed and kissed him again before reluctantly letting him go.

"I promise you'll enjoy it," he said with a grin. "I've fixed breakfast for you, so enjoy and I will see you later on today. I love you," he gave her a quick kiss.

"I love you too. Be careful. Please try not to flash on anyone today," she said with a half-teasing, half-serious grin.

"Nothing is going to ruin today for us, nothing." He said kissing her one more time.

As he turned to leave, "Chuck" Sarah said.

He turned back to see Sarah very close to him, "Y-yes?" he asked.

"That is not an acceptable good-bye kiss, especially on Valentine's Day," Sarah said with an impish grin, trailing her fingers up his chest and around his tie.

Chuck grinned back, "Oh really. Well let me remedy th-," she pulled him down to her by his tie and cut off the rest of his sentence. Moving her hands to the back of his head, she deepened the kiss by opening up her mouth under his. He held her close to him but grabbing onto her waist and tugging her closer, deepening the kiss all the more.

Sarah was the first to pull away, glassy eyed and gasping for breath. "Chuck if you want to leave this house, you need to go right now before I change my mind and throw you back onto our bed and have my way with you,"

"Why do you have to be so tempting woman," Chuck groaned, he courageously swooped back in for one last kiss and then managed to pull himself away, leaving her with her eyes closed and mouth still slightly open. "I love you so much Sarah." And then he left, getting a quick gulp of ice cold water before he exited their apartment and made his way to work.

Sarah flopped back down on the bed and pulled Chuck's pillow over her head, screaming into it in slight frustration, then her stomach growled loudly so she got up again and found the breakfast Chuck made for her along with the rose he left her. She smiled, pulled a robe on over her pajamas, and took the tray to the kitchen so she could put the rose in water. Sitting down at the table she began eating her breakfast, after a few minutes of eating she began to think about all they had been through these past four years and now they were living together, engaged, and happier than ever. She looked down at her ring and twirled it around her finger, a broad smile came over her face. If someone would have told her before she started this assignment that she would be engaged to the most sincere, sweet, and caring guy there ever was she would have laughed in their face and said there was no such person and even if there was they couldn't possibly love someone as jaded as she was. Then she met Chuck and he broke through everyone of her defenses and made a permanent place for himself in her heart. She couldn't imagine life without him now. The thought caused her to smile and she decided to stop by and see Chuck after she cleaned and freshened up. She meant what she said about him surprising her, but that didn't mean she couldn't go see him. With that in mind she finished what was left of her breakfast, washed the dishes and put them up, and then got her things together for her shower.

* * *

Morgan saw Chuck coming through the door of the store, "Hey Buddy. How's your special day going with your special lady?"

"Well she definitely did not like me coming into work, but she let me go once I told her that I would make it up to her tonight," Chuck said.

"Speaking of tonight are you ready?" Morgan asked.

"I could use some extra time getting it ready. Think you could help me out little buddy?" Chuck asked hopefully.

Morgan looked offended, "Chuck you wound me. Of course I'll help you out. If you help keep it from our good Colonel that Alex and I are going away on a trip this weekend?" Morgan said looking around as if Casey could pop out at any moment."

"Does Alex know you're keeping this a secret?" Chuck asked.

"Actually, she asked me to. I think she finally realizes that although her dad is cuddly and soft and nice to her, he will indeed rip me limb from limb if he finds out about our...newfound activities,"

Chuck laughed, "Okay sure Morgan, I'll help keep it a secret. Just don't blame me if he finds out on his own,"

Morgan's face blanched, "Yeah thanks Chuck. I didn't need to know that. Anyways, go plan your romantic evening with Sarah. I'll hold things down here,"

Chuck clapped him on the back, "Thanks Morgan," Chuck quickly turned around and made his way out of the store before Jeff or Lester or anyone else could see him, so they wouldn't try toss off their work onto him thus getting in the way of his making this the perfect day for Sarah. He pulled up coordinates on the GPS of the Nerd Herder and drove out of the Buy More parking lot and towards his first stop.

* * *

About an hour after Chuck had left, Sarah pulled in the parking lot and made her way into the store. Morgan saw her and before she could reach the Nerd Herd desk he walked up to her, hoping to distract her so she wouldn't see that Chuck wasn't at work.

"Hey Morgan," Sarah said smiling at him. She of course had seen that Chuck wasn't there as soon as she walked in.

"H-hey Sarah. How are you? Are you looking for anything in particular today? We have a nice clearance going on over on the other side of the store away from the Nerd Herd desk, not that it matters how far away from the desk it is, just it's far away from… Can I help you?" Morgan babbled out. Casey had also saw Sarah walk in and then witnessed the horrible attempt Morgan was making at distracting her.

"Hey Sarah," Casey said with a cheerful voice, walking over to them also stepping in front of her, pushing Morgan out of the way, and effectively blocking her view of the Nerd Herd desk.

"Hey…John," Sarah said furrowing her brow at Casey being cheerful "Is something going on with the two you? You are both acting really weird. Is there something I should know?" dropping her voice into a whisper, "Is there a mission?"

"No, of course there isn't. Why do you say that?" Casey said in that cheerful tone again.

"What? Mission? Of course not, I mean wouldn't Chuck be here if there was a mission? And Chuck isn't on his own mission for tonight either…I mean. Ah, my bearded lips betray me again," Morgan babbled and he looked anywhere but at Sarah and Casey. Casey gave Morgan a disgusted look and softly grunted, "Moron," before putting cheerful expression again.

Sarah looked back and forth between Morgan and Casey. Morgan looked very nervous and Casey was trying to be nice yet guarded and she bursts out laughing. "I don't want to know what Chuck's planning. It's sweet that you're trying to cover for him, really, but I told him to surprise me," She laughs even harder at the shocked look on Casey's face before he manages to cover it up and Morgan's slack-jawed expression.

Casey grunts and straightens up, "Later Walker, just hope the goof doesn't flub this one. At least there's not a ring for him to drop this time," he chuckles a bit at the memory and walks away.

Sarah glares at him a bit before glancing once again down at the ring on her hand. "Thanks so much Casey," Then she looks back at Morgan and sees a curious look on his face. "What?"

"I thought you hated surprises?" he asks.

Sarah sighs recalling the reason why Chuck's second proposal plan didn't happen, "Yes I know, but Chuck wants it to be a surprise and to tell you the truth I want him to surprise me too. I mean ever since the first moment I ever saw him, he was constantly surprising me."

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked slightly surprised that she seemed like she was going to open up to him again about how she felt for Chuck.

Sarah a thoughtful look appears on her face as she remembers meeting Chuck for the first time. "I mean, here was this guy who was supposedly working with a rogue agent, supposed to have stolen government secrets, but from the first time I saw him I knew that he didn't do it. Remember when he helped that little girl and her father, that was just the sweetest thing, but right then I knew the he was something special. When we went on our first date, and after he found out things weren't exactly as they seemed, instead of running away from me when he could, he was concerned for me. He always took up for his family and friends. He never listened to us, never stayed in the car when we told him too, because we were in danger, because I was in danger. He may have this super computer in his brain, but Chuck Bartowski is the driving force behind its success. It's because of who Chuck is that we've had all these successful missions. The first, albeit unofficial, mission we went on, he dismantled a bomb with a virus, neither Casey nor I would've thought of that. Two trained seasoned spies had no clue how to disarm this bomb, but this self-proclaimed nerd comes up with an unorthodox solution right on the spot and saved a lot of lives. He has saved my life several times."

Morgan smiled, "I knew you actually loved him you know. When I first found out about this whole spy thing, I thought about the relationship between you guys, and even though he told me it was all for cover, I knew that he loved you and that you loved him too, no matter how much you tried hiding it."

Sarah smiled too, "He found me again Morgan. It's true what I said to him, without him I am nothing but a spy. You saw how I was without him. I didn't like being that way. I love him so much. I am going to be with him for the rest of our lives. So yes, a little surprise every now and then will not kill me,"

"Well good, because I'm sure what our boy has planned will blow your mind," Morgan said. Then he saw that little gleam in her eye, the same one she had when she wanted to know about both of the proposal plans. He backed away slowly, "I honestly know nothing about this one. Remember, you said you wanted to be surprised." He then turn and ran for the safety of his office.

Sarah laughed, shook her head, and thought to herself, "Well since Chuck's not here, I'll go and visit with Ellie." She walked out of the store, texted Ellie asking if she could come over and when she got Ellie's text, Of course you can come over silly :P, she drove back towards the apartments. When she got there, she lightly knocked on the Woodcomb's door, just in case Clara was sleeping, she didn't want to disturb the baby.

Ellie opens the door and when she see's Sarah she smiles, "Hey Sarah, come on in," Sarah follows her inside. "So what are you up to today?"

"Well I went to see Chuck at work-" Sarah started.

"Wait, he's at work?" Ellie asked incredulously. "Today of all days he goes into work?"

"No he's not at work, he said he was going into work...but I think he's trying to plan tonight's surprise," Sarah finished.

"Oh, not sure how he thinks he'll be able to surprise a spy but knowing my little brother and how much he loves you it will be worth it," Ellie said and then she noticed Sarah's ring when she pushed some hair behind her ear. "Oh my gosh! He actually did it! I mean I knew he was wanting to, but oh my goodness! Did this happen at the hospital? You know I've been so out of it lately with staying up with Clara all night and just trying to adjust to mom being back and just wow!" Clara, who had been sleeping in a bassinet in the living room, woke up when she heard her mom's enthusiastic response and started crying. "Oh no, I just put her down to sleep. What could she want?" Ellie picked Clara up and tried lightly rocking her, rubbing her back to see if she needed to burp, checking to see if she needed a new diaper, quietly singing to her, but it wouldn't work.

Sarah just watched the scene with slightly wide eyes as if her being there is what made Clara cry. "I'll just go if you need-"

"No!" Ellie cut her off. "In fact, why don't you hold her? Maybe she'll calm down with Auntie Sarah," Ellie finished with a teasing but pleading grin.

Sarah squirmed at the thought but she gave in, after all who says no to Ellie, "Okay..." she hesitantly said. When Ellie set Clara in her arms she stiffened. Clara cries got softer and the more Sarah relaxed, the quieter Clara got. Sarah smiled down at the baby and she lightly trailed a finger across her soft cheek. "She's so small...so adorable..." Clara's little fingers latched onto Sarah's finger and held tightly. "...strong too," Sarah gently rocked back and forth as Clara fell back asleep in her arms, still holding onto Sarah's finger. "Maybe someday you'll have a little cousin to play with. I think I'd like that, definitely a little Chuck or maybe a little Sarah..." Sarah whispered. Ellie just grinned watching Sarah bond with her future niece, she almost squealed when she heard Sarah mention having kids one day, but she held it in, not wanting to ruin this beautiful moment. She did get her phone and take a picture of it, making a note to send it to Chuck. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck Vs Sarah's Surprise

**A/N**: Hey everyone, coreymon77 here. I would just like to apologize once again for the delay in getting this part up. What can we say? Real life got in the way. Anyways, this story was an absolute blast to co-write and I hope you all enjoy it. Remember, the greatest gift you can give to a writer (or a pair of writers) is to leave a review. Have fun reading! :)

**A/N2:** Hey everyone, it's Hhr. I would like apologize for the long delay. I know coreymon has already apologized, but I need to. Real life did get in the way. I went through something very traumatic and it's taken me a while to get over it. I'm still not fully recovered but I knew I owed you guys, so thanks to coreymon's motivation and our wanting to not delay this for you guys anymore, we present part two of our V-day collab. We don't have a beta so if there are any mistakes we didn't catch, I'm sorry. I know it's really late, but I hope you all enjoy it just the same, and I hope the length and fluffiness of the chapter makes up for the delay. Enjoy! :D

**A/N3: **Fixed some errors coreymon found.

**Disclaimer**: (I usually forget these) I do not own Chuck, just enjoy the sandbox every so often.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sarah had just put Clara back down when someone knocked on Ellie's door. Ellie opened the door and spoke to the person and then looked back at Sarah with a grin, "Sarah he's here for you,"

Sarah's brow furrowed in confusion and when she got to the door she saw a delivery guy standing there with a bouquet full of Gardenias and a note tucked into the middle. "Are you the future Mrs. Bartowski?" he asked again. When she nodded he said, "These are for you," he handed her the flowers.

"Thank you," Sarah said. She brought the flowers up to her nose and sniffed them before removing the note and opening it.

_Sarah, my future wife, God does it feel good to write that,_

_You are invited to dinner with one Chuck Bartowski at 7 pm._

_Attire will be semi-formal, and even though you could make a trash bag look glamorous I'm sure whatever you will be wearing will be stunning._

_Your ride will be picking you up outside of the apartment at 6:30 pm._

_I will be thinking of you every moment we are apart. I love you so very much._

_Love,_

_Your Chuck_

"Awww!" Ellie gushed, reading the note when Sarah passed it to her. For her part, Sarah was still grinning, in a daze at being called Chuck's future wife twice in a matter of minutes. "See I told you Chuck would make it all worth it," she said.

Sarah smiled and nodded, "I love him so much,"

Ellie smiled, "You know there is something good that came from all of this spy stuff," Sarah looked at her questioningly. "You saved my brother from a life of wasting away, pining and hurting over something that happened years ago. So thank you for that Sarah. I was really worried about him, but then you came along and helped him realize he had more potential. Even through all the lying, I could tell that there was something between you two. You also became part of the family. We all love you,"

Sarah's eyes glistened. "Well as much as I may have saved him, he saved me even more. Before I met your brother I was just a cold hearted spy. I buried my emotions so deep down, that I didn't know I could feel the way I do now. I-I was recruited at a young age. I was in high school when I was approached to join the CIA. My life before the agency was nothing but lies anyway, so I thought it was the perfect thing for me. I became all about the job, the less emotion the better. Then I was assigned to Chuck and everything changed. That first day he totally threw me for a loop. Of course I did try to hide what I felt behind walls of professionalism, I thought that if I let him in, let myself love him, that I wouldn't be able to protect him. We definitely had our ups and downs, but now I wouldn't go back for anything. I love him so much. For the first time in my life, I feel like I have a family, not just because of him but because of you and even Devon too. There must be something about you Bartowski's because after being around you for a while, one can't help but feel at home. I love you all too." Ellie's eyes were teary too at the end of Sarah's speech and she threw her arms around Sarah and pulled her into a tight hug.

Ellie pulled back, "Now go pick something to wear that will knock the socks off my little brother," She walked Sarah to the door, hugged her again, kissed her on the cheek, and walked back into her own apartment.

Sarah immediately goes to their room so she can start getting ready. "You're not the only one who can plan surprises Chuck Bartowski," Sarah thinks with a gleam in her eyes as she searched through their closet for the perfect outfit to knock Chuck off of his feet and drive him crazy. As she searched through their closet she thought about Chuck and the reason she was dressing up, she realized that a year ago she was just dreaming about this being a possibility and three years ago she would have never been able to imagine that she was doing this, getting dressed to go out on a real date with the man she loved. "I am so lucky," she thought to herself. "Before I met Chuck my Valentine's Day would have either been spent on a mission, or me sitting at my apartment in Washington eating take-out and maybe watching a movie. For once I am looking forward to today and what surprise Chuck, my fiancé, has planned for me. My fiancé, that feels good to say, a few years ago I never thought I'd be engaged either. I love Chuck so much. I don't know if he realizes that he has saved me, he has saved me from a life of loneliness, of just being all about the next mission, and becoming a cold emotionless person. He and his family took me in and made me feel like one of their own, made me feel like I had a family. I love you Chuck and I will spend the rest of my life making sure you know how much I love you and how grateful I am that you saved me." She smiled at the thought of the rest of her life with Chuck, her hand had stopped on a hanger near the back of the closet. She pulled it out of the closet looking it over and smiling, "Perfect," she said.

It was a halter top style dress that ended just slightly past her knees, the color was white and a soft pink color highlighted the dress as it got closer to the bottom, with flowers wrapping around the top and bottom. Pink flowers decorated the top part, while white flowers lined the bottom, and the flowers had diamonds on them. The dress itself seemed to shine with every movement she made. She searched through the closet again to find a wrap and shoes to go with the dress. She found a pink floral shawl made of a see through material that draped across her shoulders and covered part of her back. Then she found some white, open-toe, heels that had small pink flowers that ran along the straps. She went into the bathroom to fix her makeup and hair. She left her hair long and flowing in waves, putting little flowers in her hair that also had diamonds on the middle of them. She finished up the last touches of her makeup, applying some mascara and a soft pink eye shadow, adding a little soft pink blush to her cheeks, and putting on soft pink lip-gloss that made her lips shine. Then she put in some pink teardrop earrings and a single heart necklace. She sat on their bed painting on some soft pink nail polish on her feet and fingernails. After they dried she went back into the bathroom and made sure everything was still in place, and then she slid on the dress and shoes, and for the finishing touch she put on the charm bracelet.

* * *

Chuck stepped into the courtyard and walked until he was almost by the fountain. Pulling out his phone he called Sarah, "Hey Sarah. I'm out in the courtyard, so whenever you're ready I'm here." He said. Then he grinned, "Yes I love you too. See you soon," Then he turned around, facing away from their apartment. "Okay Chuck, everything's ready so you can relax. Just don't freak out tonight." He muttered to himself and gave himself a quick once over, smoothing out his suit and making sure everything was tucked in properly and he hadn't spilled anything on it. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths

Sarah walked out of the door, gently closing the door, and walked out. "Chuck," she calls out softly.

Chuck still had his eyes closed when he turned around and began to walk towards the sound of her voice, when he opened his eyes he stopped, completely stunned at the vision that stood before him. He always knew that Sarah was beautiful and ever since they admitted their love for each other she became even more beautiful, but right now she completely took his breath away. She looked like heaven. The dress just seemed to flow with every movement she made, like she was walking on a cloud, and it sparkled in the glowing lights of the courtyard. Her hair just flowed like a waterfall, so long and just beautiful. He always preferred her natural look, but this makeup just made her look so soft. He also saw the charm bracelet on her wrist and then his gaze moved to the ring on her hand, internally grinning widely at the sight of the ring he gave her, making her his fiancé "Oh I really hope that this isn't a dream, but if it is please don't wake me up. She's an angel, my angel, so amazingly beautiful. I should probably say something. Come on mouth move," Chuck thought to himself.

Sarah smiles at his reaction and walks up to him, "Hi Chuck," she says and then leans up to kiss him softly and sweetly.

Chuck is still staring at the gorgeous woman in front of him, "Sarah…you look...wow," he says.

Sarah's smile turns shy and she blushes, "What do you think?" She says stepping back from him and twirling around to show him the full view of the dress. "I picked it out just for you," Chuck is still speechless and now even more so at the sight of her bare back and smooth skin. Sarah smiles and quickly kisses him again.

Once Chuck recovered from the shock of seeing Sarah, he tries to talk. "Oh my God, Sarah...oh wow! You just look... Wow! I can't believe this! I've never seen something so beautiful in my life! You are so angelic it is amazing! I mean... I can't even...I don't know the right words to even describe how amazingly gorgeous you look right now," he rambles, getting frustrated at his inability to describe how amazing Sarah looks.

Sarah blushes and smiles even more and brighter than before, places a finger on his lips and soothingly says, "Shhh," Chuck calms down immediately at the sound of her soothing voice and at her smooth touch. "I understand. Thank you Chuck. You look quite dapper yourself," She runs her hands up his chest and straightens his tie just like she always does.

Chuck blushes lightly, "Thank you, Sarah. But compared to you, I look like I just came out of a dumpster or something." When she blushes again and ducks her head, he uses a finger to tilt her chin back up so he can look into her eyes. "Really Sarah, I mean wow, even angels have nothing on the way you look."

Sarah's eyes glisten with unshed tears. "Chuck, you really do say the sweetest things,"

Chuck lowers his face closer to hers and whispers, "Well it's all true Sarah, every word." Sarah leans up the rest of the way and kisses him, sliding her lips over his slowly at first, then deepening the kiss. When Chuck pulls away with a shuddering breath he grins his Bartowski grin and holds his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Sarah grins, "Yes, we shall." She takes his hand as he leads her out of the courtyard. She gasped at seeing the limo that he had waiting for them "Oh Chuck, you didn't have to do this," Sarah said.

Chuck smiled, "I know, but I wanted to. You deserve the best. Besides, this is only the first of many surprises today," Chuck says opening the door for her and bows slightly, "Your chariot awaits," Sarah got in and Chuck got in, closing the door behind him. They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's presence, cuddled close to each other. Chuck glances at Sarah in awe of how amazing she looked, the light streaming through the window just right, making her look radiant.

Sarah smiled and asked him, "So is my outfit appropriate for where we are going?"

Chuck smiled, "I see what you're trying to do Ms. Walker and it won't work,"

Sarah's eyes danced with glee but she put on an innocent face, "What?"

"You're trying to find out where we are going, well it won't work, not on me." Chuck laughed.

Sarah pouted, "Please tell me where we are going?"

Chuck almost gave in, "No no. You are just going to have to be surprised. I've come too far to have you find out now. But for the record, you are definitely dressed appropriately. I will be the envy of everyone there because I will be with the most stunningly beautiful woman there." He finished with another soft smile.

Sarah just beamed and brought Chuck closer to her, kissing him deeply, when they pulled away she leaned against Chuck and said, "Well they can't have me. I'm yours and always will be," Sarah just starts to close her eyes when she feels the limo coming to a stop and she sits up. Chuck just smiles at her and the door opens up, Chuck steps out first and holds a hand out to her, helping her out of the limo.

Sarah steps out and immediately feels the sea breeze washing over her. She turns to Chuck with a confused look and he is still just grinning at her, "Chuck can you tell me where we're going now?" she asks.

"You'll see," he simply states before turning to the driver to give him instructions to wait there until they return. "Trust me?" Chuck asks as he turns back to her holding his arm out for her to take.

"Of course I do," Sarah says wrapping her arm around his. They walk a little distance down to the docks and then Sarah sees this enormous boat and turns towards Chuck with a surprised and questioning look.

"Surprise!" he says excitedly before explaining more, "I booked us on a couples sunset cruise. Do you like it?"

Sarah smiles and gives him a short and sweet peck on the lips, "It sounds wonderful," They walked up the ramp onto the boat and Chuck hands their tickets to the ticket collector before they move on into the main part of the ship. They are greeted by the host who leads them to their table. Sarah is so shocked by all the effort that Chuck put into this that she can't say anything.

Chuck sees the look on her face and thinks that she doesn't like it. "Is it alright? Too much? I'm sure you are used to way better than this. I was hoping you would like it." When she doesn't answer him, he stops rambling and looks at her.

Sarah takes in the whole set up in front of her. There's a table reserved for them, complete with a candlelit dinner, and dancing. She is so stunned that she doesn't notice Chuck's nervous babbling has stopped. He's standing in front of her with a worried expression and she realizes he thinks that she doesn't like it so she does the first thing that comes to mind, she places both hands on his face and pulls him down to her for a deep kiss. When they pull away, his expression is still worried, and she can see the insecurity in his eyes. "Chuck...thank you." Sarah starts.

"For what?" he asks genuinely confused.

"For all of this. The cruise, the dinner, this whole day, but most of all for loving me. I am so thankful for everything you are doing for me. Chuck I know that you have this fear of not being able to please me, and that I will leave you. The truth is that I will never leave you Chuck, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me, tonight is just more proof of that." Sarah said.

Chuck still didn't look convinced, "I'm sure you've had better dates, better Valentine's," he said.

Sarah laughed, "No I haven't. Growing up, I never had a Valentine's Day that I can remember. It was always about the next con and what we could get from people before we had to leave town again and be new people."

"Well what about Bryce? I'm sure he pulled out all the stops," Chuck said.

"Bryce... Bryce never brought me breakfast in bed, he never showered me in rose petals, he didn't make me feel like I was the most beautiful person in the world to him. He never planned a romantic dinner cruise trip for us. Anything I had with Bryce was always after a mission, and even then it was only if we almost died during the mission. It was just purely adrenaline fueled. Afterwards he'd leave me alone. Don't you see Chuck, You are a million times better than Bryce. You are the one that I love, the one I am engaged to, the one I am going to spend the rest of my life with. It's you Chuck, it's always been you." Sarah said, willing Chuck to believe her. Chuck was speechless once again, but this time he had tears in his eyes as he finally realized what he meant, what this meant to Sarah he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him, brushing some hair back behind her ear before leaning down and kissing her, sliding his lips across hers softly at first and then deepening the kiss when she gasped and opened her mouth under his.

When they pulled away Sarah took in everything that she could see. "Wow, this is all so amazing. All of these incredible views," Sarah breathes out, seemingly overwhelmed by it all.

"It is amazing, but as amazing as this is, you outshine it all. You make it all truly breathtaking," Chuck says looking at her.

Sarah turns and looks at him with unshed tears glistening in her eyes and wraps her arms around him as she leans up and kisses him lightly at first and then deepening it before slowly pulling away. "I am the luckiest woman in the world right now. I love you Chuck,"

"Well that alone makes me the luckiest man alive. I love you too Sarah," he says before he dips back down and captures her lips with his for a brief but sweet kiss. He pulls out her chair for her and then goes to his seat on the other side of the table. The waiter comes a few minutes later to get their order.

After the waiter left, Chuck reached across the table to take Sarah's hand in his own, "I'm really glad you like your surprise,"

"Well Chuck, you always manage to heart-warm me, I expected nothing less this time," Sarah said with a smile.

They gazed lovingly at each other until the waiter came back with their food. Chuck's mouth watered at the sight of his strip steak when the waiter set it down in front of him. He started cutting into it almost immediately and when he tasted the first bite he closed his eyes and moaned at the wonderful taste.

Sarah laughed at him and said, "Wow Chuck, I didn't know food could make you react that way. And here I was thinking I was special, turns out all you have to do is be a nice juicy steak,"

Chuck swallowed the heavenly morsel and said, "Well Sarah, the way to a man's heart is his stomach, or so they say," The waiter came back with Sarah's order and when he saw her eyes light up and when she savored the first bite of hers as much as he did his he teased, "Looks like it's the way to a woman's heart as well."

"This is amazing you have to try some," Sarah said cutting off a piece and holding her fork out to Chuck.

He leaned forward and took the bite of her filet mignon. "Wow that is good," He cut a piece of his and held it out to her, "Here, try some of mine."

Sarah locked eyes with Chuck and leaned forward, closing her mouth over the fork and pulling back slowly, smiling slightly when he jaw slightly dropped, "It is delicious." She said after swallowing the piece of steak. Throughout the rest of their dinner they feed each other pieces of their food and enjoyed the live band playing in the background along with the romantic view of the harbor passing by as the ship sailed along. Pretty soon it was time for dessert. The waiter brought them chocolate covered strawberries. Chuck and Sarah ate a few before Sarah took a bite of one and then fed him the other piece. They sat and enjoyed the music some more.

Looking back down at the bowl of strawberries, "Would you like some more strawberries Chuck?" Sarah asked smiling.

"I'd love some," Chuck said. Sarah picked one up and Chuck closed his eyes and opened his mouth, thinking she was going to feed him a piece of it like she did before. Sarah grinned and put the back of the strawberry in her mouth and leaned forward placing the other half in Chuck's mouth. Chuck bit down on the strawberry and nearly moaned at the taste of the chocolate covering the strawberry and then he tasted something different, something infinitely sweeter than any chocolate covered strawberry, he tasted Sarah. He opened his eyes to see her eyes shining mischievously and closed his eyes again, taking more of the strawberry in and forcing her to open her mouth under his. He swallowed the rest of the strawberry before kissing her, letting out a soft moan at the combined tastes of Sarah and the fruit once again.

Pulling away with a satisfied smile Sarah asked, "So, how was it?"

Chuck said immediately, "It was delicious. I think I have a new preference for how I take my strawberries,"

* * *

After they finished eating, the band started playing a familiar song. Chuck stood up and took Sarah's hand, "Dance with me?" he asked.

Sarah turned to him as he led them out onto the dance floor, "I thought you said you weren't much of a dancer. I think you've been holding out on me Mr. Bartowski," she playfully says.

Chuck grinned back at her wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him, "Well if I would have known you were going to take out a NSA team, I would have brushed up on my dancing skills and then you probably wouldn't have needed to take 'em out anyway, I would have slain them with my amazing moves."

Sarah's look softened, "You are amazing,"

Chuck gazed into her eyes then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm amazing because you are amazing. You are my motivation, my muse, the reason I get up in the morning, the reason that I am anywhere near amazing is because of you. You helped me realize that I can do something with my life, that I can be somebody."

Tears formed in Sarah's eyes during Chuck's speech and she impulsively reached up with both hands placing them on the side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. Chuck melted into her kiss, running a hand up her back to slide up into her hair, holding her even closer.

Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder as they danced. He held her close as they slowly swayed together, losing themselves in their dance and everything fades away so it is just the two of them in the room. As one of his arms wrap around her waist and his other hand lightly rubs her hip, he gradually moves his hand from the silk of her dress to the silky smoothness of her skin, while the dress felt wonderful it was nothing compared to the heavenly feeling of her bare skin. She shivered lightly as his fingertips danced over her back and she kissed his neck in response. Chuck kissed the top of her head and Sarah closed her eyes and sighed with contentment as she let the soothing tones of their song and the feeling of being in Chuck's arms just wash over her. "I still find it hard to believe that Chuck loves me, that he wants to marry me, that I am lucky enough to be engaged to the most wonderful guy there is, I mean today is the perfect example, he went through all of this trouble to give us the perfect Valentine's Day. I am so glad that we finally are able to be together. Sarah Bartowski, I like the sound of that," Sarah thought and she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled herself closer to him.

Chuck carefully danced them all the way to the deck. Sarah opened her eyes and saw that they were outside. "You are definitely becoming better at this spy thing, I couldn't even tell you were moving us out here. How'd you do that?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Ah ah ah, that would be telling soon-to-be-Mrs. Bartowski, wouldn't want to give away all of my skills," Chuck said smirking.

"I hate smirkers," Sarah said with a frown, but the mirth in her eyes giving her away.

Chuck smiled and ran his thumb over her cheek. "I just wanted to share in one of nature's miracles with you," He led them to the railing of the deck. He knew it was definitely worth it when he saw the amazement in her eyes as she took in the beautiful sunset.

"Wow," Sarah breathed. "It's...amazing."

Chuck wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head lightly on hers. "I prefer this sunset to the one in France, do you know why?"

"Because neither Casey nor the CIA are here to interrupt us?" Sarah joked.

"And you said you couldn't be funny," Chuck laughed and then said, "Okay another reason I prefer this is because I'm here with my fiancé, not just Sarah Walker, but soon-to-be-Sarah Bartowski."

"I prefer this time too soon-to-be-Mr. Sarah Walker," Sarah smiled, but then got a serious look on her face, "I really am sorry that the other proposal was ruined Chuck...I feel like it's my fault," She looked away.

Chuck had a shocked look on his face, "Sarah..." he whispered. Then she bowed her head and he thought her saw her shoulders hitch, "Hey, look at me, Sarah please look at me." She raised her head. "A close friend of mine helped me to realize, that I didn't need the perfect proposal spot, I just needed the girl. So no, it's not your fault, unless you wanted a more romantic proposal than a hospital because I can-" Sarah cut him off by pulling him down once more for a kiss.

"Chuck, all I need is the man and I have him, like he has me," Sarah said once they pulled away. Chuck's grin just lit up her whole world.

Walking down the ramp of the ship and onto the pier, Chuck and Sarah made their way back to the limo.

Sarah wrapped her arm around Chuck's and leaned into him. "I can't say enough how thankful I am for this Chuck. It's been one of the best days of my life so far." she said.

Chuck opened the door for her and as he was getting in he said, "Well the night's not over yet,"

Sarah looked shocked and asked, "There's more? What could you possibly have planned?"

Chuck just grinned and said, "You'll see when we get there," and wrapped his arm around her. Sarah snuggled into him and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling, just intent on enjoying the ride to wherever Chuck had planned for them to go.

* * *

Some time passed while they just enjoyed the ride before Chuck asked, "No asking questions about where we are going? If I didn't know any better I'd say-" he broke off when he heard Sarah let out a very soft snore. He grinned, "-that you were asleep," he finished, whispering so he wouldn't wake her. He tucked some hair that had fallen onto her face back behind her ear. He marveled at how happy, content, and vulnerable she looked while sleeping in his arms. Even in her sleep she is still able to convey so much emotion, and right now she just seemed so peaceful. After several minutes of watching her and being in awe of her, he lightly brushed his lips across the top of her head and whispered, "You are so beautiful Sarah and I am so lucky to have you."

Sarah cutely scrunched up her nose as she woke up, her voice a little scratchy from sleep she said, "I'm the lucky one Chuck,"

"Sleeping beauty is awake," Chuck said grinning. "You're so cute when you're sleepy, have I ever told you that?"

Sarah laughed, "So are we there yet?"

Chuck kissed the top of her head, "Yep we just got here," He opened his door and ran around to the other side to open her door for her. When she got out he pulled her into his arms and he whispered in her ear, "Close your eyes,"

Her brow furrowed in confusion but she did as he said and let him guide her to wherever they were going. "Chuck…" she said.

"Just a little further," he said. When he reached their destination he gently stopped her and whispered "Open your eyes,"

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she saw where he had brought them. "Oh Chuck," They were at their beach.

Chuck grinned as he watched Sarah's face light up, "So I'm guessing you approve?"

Sarah spun back around and kissed him deeply, after several minutes she pulled away and said, "It's perfect,"

Before they got to the sandy part of the beach Chuck led Sarah to a bench and knelt down in front of her. "Allow me milady," Chuck said smoothly. He gently untied the straps on Sarah's shoe and gently slid it off of her feet, doing the same with the other. Then he gently massaged each of her feet, placing a small kiss on the top of her ankle, trailing his lips lightly up her leg to her knee and then stood up in front of her. Sarah's eyes had closed in contentment when he started massaging her feet and she moaned softly to herself when he kissed her ankle. So when he held his hand out to help her stand up she pulled him down to her and kissed him deeply. When they pulled away he had a goofy grin on his face and she laughed, he picked up her shoes by their straps and held out an arm for her. She looped her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder, and they began walking down to the water.

They reached the spot that Chuck had someone come and set up earlier and sat down on the blanket. He looked over at Sarah and marveled at the way the moonlight framed Sarah, making her glow and seem even more angelic. Sarah slipped off her shawl and noticed him staring, "What is it?"

"You are just so beautiful," Chuck said.

Sarah smiled and moved to sit in front of Chuck, he put his arms around her and she snuggled into him, enjoying the feel of him against her bare shoulders, "This has been the best Valentine's Day I've ever had,"

Chuck nodded, "Mine too. Although that time in the suburbs wasn't so bad,"

"You just liked me making breakfast for you," she teased.

"Again, direct connection from stomach to heart, plausible theory," he said.

"Seriously though, I love my surprises," she said leaning up and gently kissing him.

"Well the night is still young and still more surprises to come," Chuck said.

Sarah looked up at him and said, "What more could you possibly give me? We went on the most romantic cruise and now we're at the beach making more wonderful memories with each other. I couldn't want anything more. I've already got the best thing there is, you Chuck," She leaned in and kissed him gently.

Pulling back with a smile, "And there's nothing more than I could ever want than you Sarah, but I wanted to get you something that you could always have with you, something that will always remind you of us." he said and he placed the box in her hands. "Open it," he whispered.

Sarah flipped open the lid and saw the prettiest diamond heart necklace she had ever seen. The necklace had two hearts that were intertwined together, with pink and white diamonds running down the left side of both hearts and on the right side it had both of their names "Oh Chuck, it's beautiful." She replaces the necklace in the box with the one she had on and holds the new one out to Chuck, "Can you put it on me?" she asked.

He brought the necklace around and connected the clasps together. "The two hearts are to remind you that you aren't alone anymore. My heart is yours now and it always will be, just as you gave your heart to me I gave mine to you, for eternity," Chuck said.

Sarah's eyes glistened with fresh tears as she realized she truly is not alone anymore and this wonderful man beside her is the reason why. "I love you so much Chuck Bartowski," She closed her eyes as two tears made their way down both sides of her face

Chuck smiled down at her and gently kissed her eyelids as he wiped the tears away. She opened her eyes to see his warm chocolate eyes melting into hers. "I love you too Sarah Walker and I promise to show you every day, for now and forever," he said before leaning down and connecting his lips to hers, sealing his promise with a binding kiss.

Sarah was playing with the necklace once again when Chuck whispered in her ear, "Look up," She looked up at the sky and saw some fireworks being launched followed by some more. When they exploded she read the message, "I love you Sarah, Happy Valentine's Day," she turned in Chuck's arms and kissed him deeply.

When they pulled away slightly for air, Chuck grinned and said, "So did you like your final surprise?"

Sarah kissed him again before answering, "I love it. This whole night has been amazing Chuck. I have loved every moment of today," He pulled her back down for another kiss rolling so that they were facing each other side by side.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed today. I did too, the best part, was just being here with you. I love you so much Sarah. Happy Valentine's Day," he said.

Sarah's eyes glistened with unshed tears once again. "I love you too Chuck, Happy Valentine's Day," and she leaned forward brushing her lips lightly against his and then deepening the kiss slowly, running her hand up the side of his face and into his hair, holding him close to her. He opened his mouth under hers and slid his hand up her back and into her hair holding her close to him as well and at that moment, their hearts and souls were one.


End file.
